


Energy

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin doesn't think he has the energy... but Key thinks he can wake him up enough.</p>
<p>Something short and smutty, enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

The door to the hotel room opened with a squeak, and Taemin stepped in wearily. He sat on the bed, and yawned as he took off the shirt he had been wearing all day. Digging through the small bag at the end of the bed, he pulled out a toothbrush and wandered to the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth mindlessly. Putting the toothbrush on the counter, he wandered back over to the bed and collapsed onto it. He lifted up the comforter and slid under, appreciating the cool pillow against his cheek. His eyelids were already closing as the door to the room swung open again.

Taemin’s eyes hardly opened as the other man walked into the room. Without a word, he climbed into bed next to Taemin.

“I don’t have the energy for this,” Taemin muttered as the other man began to spoon him. “Key, do we have to do this tonight?” Taemin could feel the bulge in Key’s pants pressing against his back.

“I can make you have the energy,” Key whispered into his ear, grinding his hips against Taemin’s. Taemin just groaned. “Please?” Key asked, sliding his hand to the front of Taemin’s pants.

Taemin could feel the blood rushing to his lower half, and didn’t say anything as Key slipped his hand down Taemin’s pants. He gasped as Key’s hand touched his dick, and Taemin immediately felt himself getting hard. The bulge in Key’s pants pressing against his back was even more noticeable now as Key began to move his hand slowly up and down.

The room was illuminated only by street lights shining in through a crack in the curtains, and the only sound was Taemin’s breathing becoming heavier and heavier the faster Key moved his hand.

“Still don’t have the energy?” Key whispered into Taemin’s ear, as he slid Taemin’s pants down his legs.  Taemin’s only response was a quiet moan. Key moved his hand even faster, and Taemin’s legs began to tense. With a tiny moan, Taemin bucked his hips, coming all over Key’s hand.

Taemin sighed as his body relaxed, still conscious of Key’s crotch pressing against his butt. He turned to look at Key, who was now licking Taemin’s cum off his fingers.

“You know how to wake me up,” Taemin whispered, moving his hands down Key’s body. Key just smiled as Taemin moved his hands to Key’s dick that had been begging for attention the entire time. Key kissed Taemin quickly as the younger boy got to work.

With one hand inside Key’s pants, Taemin propped himself up with his other hand and started to move himself down the bed. “I don’t want to deal with the mess,” he said, before softly putting his lips over Key’s cock. Key let out a tiny gasp, and tangled his hands in Taemin’s hair, pushing him further down. Within a few seconds Key could feel himself about to burst, and he tried to resist the urge for as long as he could.

Taemin swirled his tongue around the tip of Key’s penis, and with one final motion of his head, Key moaned as he came into Taemin’s mouth. Taemin quickly swallowed, and then moved back up to lay beside Key again.

“I told you so,” Key whispered, wrapping his arms around Taemin. “Told you you would have the energy.”

Taemin chuckled. “Yeah, you did. Can I go to sleep now?”

Key smiled, and crawled out of the bed. “Same thing tomorrow?”

Taemin didn’t answer, as he drifted off into sleep. Key looked at the dim room one last time before sneaking out the door quietly, knowing the next night would go the same way.


End file.
